Axes and Arrows
by Finickey
Summary: pretty much random drabbles Johanna Katniss
1. Peanuts

A/N:

Hi! This is where I'll put my Joniss drabbles It's really obvious that Katniss is gay for Johanna, so I love them more than Everlark! This is my first fanfic so leave reviews Enjoy!

* * *

_Peanuts_

It was another tiring day in training but it wasn't anything Johanna and I can't handle. At the training center, we have been climbing rocks all day, testing our stealth ever since we came from the hospital.

I quickly gave in to the comfort offered by my bed and I wonder where Johanna is. She usually collapses on the bed where I lay.

Suddenly, the door creaked open and there she was, holding a plastic bag of peanuts.

She sat down beside me cracking one open with her teeth and stuffs so much in her mouth all at once. I gave her a knowing look because I know she stole it from the kitchen.

Johanna offers the bag to me, making a muffled sound while her eyebrows raised,

"_Mmmm?_" Which is loosely translated to, "_Do you want_"

I couldn't help but laugh at how ridiculous she looks right now. But I can't really blame her, because she's Johanna. I grin and put my hand in the bag, cracking one open and munching on 4 nuts. Once she stopped munching heavily she suddenly said with a matter-of-fact tone,

"They say peanuts make brainless people smarter."


	2. Rock, Paper, Scissors

_A/N:  
_

_I made Johanna and Katniss act like little kittens mwahaha  
_

* * *

_Rock, paper, scissors_

I shoot my arrow to the target and the arrow flies straight in the middle and I receive a small round of applause from a small group and they got back to what they were doing earlier.

I hear a slow clap, and it was coming from my roommate.

Johanna struts towards me, seemingly doing a dramatic slow clap and says with her obviously-fake-seductive voice,

"Well, well, well, what do we have here? _The 74th annual Hunger Games' winner._"

I can't help myself but hold back my head with hysterical laughter. She only grins slyly.

I could see the reasons of her actions clear: _a challenge._

"You could've just said so." I say with a low voice.

"Said what?" she replies, in a singsong kind of tone.

"You could've said you wanted to kick my ass."

"Why not battle with our weaknesses, dear? Hmm, hand-in-hand combat? Does that sound good?" she says.

"I thought you'd never ask."

My hand balls up into a fist and heads for her shoulder faster than a heartbeat.

But somehow she was faster. Her hand meets my fist and she twists my hand and tackles me to the fighting mat. She was sitting on my now, still holding my fist.

"Paper beats rock." she says with pride.

Since I am her roommate, it is common knowledge to know where her tickle spot was and it is on both her sides, a few centimeters below her ribcage. I strike my fingers on both sides making her jerk wildly. I tickle her as I listen to her hyena-like laugh.

She falls to the mat and I straddle her when I got the chance.

I grin at Johanna's red face and make scissor gestures with my finger,

"Scissors beats paper."


	3. PANTS

_P.A.N.T.S_

"Panem, Pig, Paylor, Pencil"

"Panem, Peacoke, Paylor, toothpick"

"That is not fair!" I holler at Johanna because of the word 'toothPick' as I hit her arm with my pencil playfully.

"Ouch! I couldn't think of anything! You immediately said time's up!" she accused.

"That's minus twenty points for you, you cheater! While I'm minus five!" I say in a singsong manner.

"This is absolutely the most idiotic game in all of Panem." She mumbles under her breath as she scribbles down her score under the 'S' column. "Dammit, stupid fuckin' pencil."

"Aww, don't be sad, we have 10 more letters to go!" I sarcastically pout at her.

It's stupid, really. We're in the middle of a war and we're playing a ridiculous game that must've entertained our ancestors in a very shallow way.

_But I like it._


	4. Modeling

_Modeling_

A pencil in hand and a sketchpad sprawled out, Johanna was scribbling furiously at ten in the evening. My hand searches for the lamp and I switch it on as I squint my eyes at what she's drawing.

She's making a dress.

Johanna was drawing with such speed that the papers could catch fire anytime. I almost dozed off when she said in a hoarse voice,

"Get the blankets."

Not quite sure of her demand, I grab all the blankets at the foot of the bed and hand it to her. She fashions the blankets on me like the one on the sketch.

"It's like I'm everyone's doll." I chuckle.

She doesn't acknowledge my joke so I decide to keep silent and soon enough, I'm wearing a beautiful dress of blankets thrown on me. Johanna stares at me with such pride. She makes me strut the bedroom while she sings this upbeat song.

I trip and fall flat on my face on the stony floor. We were laughing so hard and we collapsed on the bed.

District 13's cell seems less like a jail when we're doing mindless things in our room.

Sighing from laughter, I manage to say,

"Where'd you get that idea?"

_"Most of my ideas come at night."_

* * *

_A/N:  
_

_Sorry, this was sorta crappy.  
_


	5. Shove it

A/N

sorry, this is really crappy, R and R please!

* * *

_Shove it_

Roasting the squirrel I caught awhile ago, I feel someone's presence across the small fire.

"What do you want, Mason?" I try to intimidate her, but I end up laughing.

"Oh nothing, I just needed some company."

"You should be keeping watch right now!" I come closer to her as I shove her off the patch of sand she is sitting on. "What if the morphlings get to us!"

"But I'm hungry!" She says in a childlike voice and pouts.

"Hmm, fine. You could stay for awhile. But after I feed you, you should go back to keeping watch, capiche?"

"Fine." We sat in companionable silence as the fire crackled and roasted the squirrel. As soon as it was done, I got it off the stick and gave it to Johanna.

"You don't want some?" she says, mouth full of squirrel meat.

"Nahh, I'll pass." I say, shrugging off her offer.

"Why not? You cook good." she pleads but with a hint of sarcasm.

"I'm not really hungry—"

All of a sudden, there was a squirrel shoved in my mouth. And it did taste nice. I could not help but much on its meat. I realize how hungry I am.

"See? It's delicious."

"Thank you."

"Huh? For what? For shoving a squirrel in your mouth?" Johanna scoffs.

"Yes, thank you. Thank you Johanna Mason, for shoving a squirrel in my mouth in the middle of the 75th hunger games."


	6. Therapy

A/N

JONISS AS LITTLE KITTENS AGAIN! R&R please

* * *

_Therapy_

I was so unproductive today. I couldn't aim properly and I could not do anything else but hunt. Usually, Johanna's company would make my day but she was leaving for awhile to go to therapy. So I decide I would accompany her.

We went through the halls of 13's hospital wing and headed to the zen gardens with sand and rakes.

She calmly picks one up and scraped through the sand, creating ripples on the white particles. She continued making lines and shapes on the silky sand.

I now know why this is so relaxing.

I go to her to grab another rake but I end up kicking san in her shoes.

I dread her reaction.

She looks like she's holding back a cuss or two. Or 17 cusses in different languages.

Johanna usually slumps down on our bed mumbling "stupid fucking sand in my shoes".

She hates sand in her shoes.

And before I know it, there was Johanna, furiously kicking sand into my run-down military boots.

We start wrestling into the sand, throwing fine particles on each other.

I pause and my gaze falls on a pair of black shoes. One was tapping impatiently.

It was the head doctor.

And we were in _big _trouble.


	7. Jealous

A/N

ohohoho this is really good I might continue this, if ever. This is kind of long. R & R please!

* * *

_Jealous_

"Well, it was Peeta in that cave in last year's hunger games." The question falls out of my mouth. "Yours?"

"Mine was from Chel Scheleffer. A girl I had a relationship with back at seven. I think we were both 14 or 15 back then." Johanna reminisces.

I couldn't help but squirm at the feeling that came up when I imagine another girl kissing Johanna.

"Tell me about her." I try to hide the stirring feeling inside of my.

"Chel was the daughter of the mayor. She had porcelain skin, red flowing hair, freckles banded across her nose and her green eyes that almost glowed in the dark. Her accuracy with knives never failed to amaze me. We were seatmates during chemistry and when we'd talk, we'd just… click.."

"What did it feel like?" I muse, trying to hide my being flustered.

"Nothing, I've kissed so much people: boys and girls. But none of them felt like fireworks."

I sigh with relief.

"But of course, the first felt nice."

Oh no, there goes that feeling again.

"Tell me more about it." I say, trying to hide my anger.

"Chel and I were on our way home from training. But a tree looked on top of a hill looked so tempting: it was green and it looked cool. When we sat down, our hands met and we quickly snatched it away from each other. Our eyes met and I stared at her green ones while she stared at my hazel ones. I say, 'don't move.' and I leaned forward to kiss her. She kissed me back. And that's pretty much it."

It annoyed me that another girl kissed Johanna's pink lips that purse before she talks. Johanna's voluptuous lips that she bites when she'd be nervous. Johanna's glossy lips that parted to deliver a cuss or whispered soothing words that would calm me down when I wake up from a nightmare.

Her lips that I would gaze at as I wonder how soft it is.

"Are you alright?" She must have noticed my sudden change in demeanor.

"I'm going to sleep. I'm tired." I say as I pull the sheets over me. She shrugs and pulls the cover over herself.

Johanna shifts position and comes closer to me, wrapping her hand around my stomach and grazes her lips on my ear.

"I was jealous too when you kissed muffin man in that cave. Also on the beach. And it took every fiber of my being not to pull him away from you. Go to sleep."

My breath hitches in my throat as she kissed my cheek.

Could I be jealous?

_Impossible._


	8. Jacket

A/N

This was funny REVIEW AND RATE PLEASE!

* * *

_Jacket_

It was really chilly outside when Johanna and I would do our everyday walk. I had forgotten to bring my father's hunting jacket.

I tried to hide the fact that I was shivering and I just embraced myself. My gaze fell on Johanna's fur jacket.

Whenever I was around Johanna, there is this urge to be strong around her, as if I need no assistance. I can't figure out why.

She chuckles and I glare at her.

"You're not losing your mind, are you?"

"Nope. I'm just laughing at how miserable you look right now." she laughs. "You're pale and you're shivering. If the temperature lowers one more degree, I'm going to walk side by side with an enormous ice cube."

Oh sometimes, this woman is the most intimidating person in all of Panem.

As I try to keep myself warm, I feel fingers on my shoulders and something warm and heavy.

It's Johanna's fur jacket.

I look back at her as she straightens out the warm cloth over my back.

"We wouldn't want the mockingjay to catch a cold. Or turn into a giant and ugly ice cube." I hear concern in her raw and sarcastic voice.

I was waiting for a punchline.

_None came._


	9. Patch you up

A/N

I got some parts from mockingjay, so there are spoilers. You can coax me to make this a real fic…. but anyway, ENJOY AND R AND R!

_Patch you up_

* * *

It was shocking when Haymitch told me that Johanna was rushed to the hospital again when she came out of The Block.

My heart is crushed every time I'd think about what she had gone through.

I head to her hospital cubicle and hear moans in a husky and low voice along the hall.

Johanna.

I know her voice.

I see doctors surrounding the source of the sounds of agony.

The acidic taste of bile rises as I see Johanna pale and trembling. Her usually pallor was whiter than usual and her eyes were half open.

"Katniss?" her voice was hoarse and trembling.

I move towards her seat beside her and take her shivering hand. She flinches but suddenly relaxes at my familiar touch.

My warm skin gives off heat on hers.

She smiles sadly and her hazel eyes met with mine.

"You're going to be alright." I say with all the confidence and reassurance I could muster, "I'm going to patch you up."

Her hand gripped mine tighter in response.

I hold out the bundle of pine I had collected earlier.

"What's that?" she says hoarsely. Damp edges of her hair form little spikes over her forehead.

"I made it for you. Something to put in your drawer." I place it in her hands and pause for awhile, feeling her soft skin. A fire starts where our hands are touching. "Smell it."

She lifts the bundle to her nose and takes a tentative sniff.

"Smells like home." Tears flood her eyes.

"That's what I was hoping. You being from seven and all," I say. "Remember when we met? You were a tree. Well, briefly."

Suddenly, she has my wrist in an iron grip.

"_You have to kill him, Katniss."_


	10. Visit

A/N

I could continue this! ENJOY AND RATE AND REVIEW PLEASE!

* * *

_Visit_

Unexpected.

Her hair evened out, no longer patches and with out those hairless spots. Her eyes no longer showing remnants of torment. Her eyes brown and bright.

These are words that would in fact describe Johanna Mason.

She stood there in my doorway, with a backpack on her back. She grins at me widely as I stare at her in awe, still not believing my eyes.

Before I know it, my arms latch on her back, surely missing her scent of pine. Too tightly, I hugged her, because she says in a strangled tone,

"You wouldn't want to kill me, would you?"

"Oh sorry, I just missed you, that's all." I could feel a blush crawling up my face.

I surely missed my roommate who would do ridiculous and bizarre things with me just to make 13's cells less like a jail keeping us inside. I surely missed my roommate who would wrap her arms around me whenever I would toss and turn from nightmares I could not escape.

I surely missed her.

She seems like she was about to say something when Peeta interrupts us.

Peeta. I forgot we live together now. Oh my goodness.

He says his hello to Johanna and holds my hand with his flour-y one and kisses me on the lips.

And once in my entire life, I didn't like it.

I pull away after a short while just to make it feel wanted. I told him whatever he is cooking might burn and he agrees and rushes towards our kitchen.

I turn my gaze back to Johanna. And she looks like she is about to cry.

Peeta comes back and says,

"Where are my manners? Come in, Johanna!"


	11. Scary Movies

A/N

This is good..this is good.. WHO AM I KIDDING THIS SUCKS -_- but enjoy and r and r! tell me how much it sucks okay

* * *

_Scary movies_

"GAHHH!" A scream escapes Johanna's lips and buries her head under her pillow. "Change the movie, Katniss!" She pleads through the pillow, eliciting a muffled tone.

I guffaw and harshly yet playfully yank the pillow away from her, forcing her to watch the scary movie with me.

"Let me remind you, little lady. that you were the one who told me to come over and watch scary movies with you!"

She shoots a dagger look at me but we were interrupted by a scream and the horrifying sound of a chainsaw.

Johanna has nowhere to hide and immediately latched her arms around my body, almost knocking out the bowl of some delicious delicacy called popcorn.

Even though I was overwhelmed by her action, my hands embrace her from the graphic images and stayed like this while Johanna buries her face on my shoulder but will occasionally peek.

It's funny how we could kill people with no second thought but we could not get through a scary movie.


	12. Familiar

A/N

Thank you for all your lovely reviews! I really appreciate it! This chapter is really cheesy and dramatic but don't mind me -_- Thank you and enjoy! RandR please!

* * *

_Familiar_

Effie forced me to wear these high heeled monsters to district 7's masquerade-themed victory party. Usually she would make me wear flats because she knows how much 5 inch heels would torment me.

Since Effie is my friend, I decide I would do it for her.

The dinner food is fantastic and I must say it is quite enjoyable compared to other parties I have attended. Also not being the center of attention is really relaxing because I had a mask on and no one recognized me.

I wobble over to the punch bowl but I stumble and lose my balance and I grip the table.

Delicate hands catch me and I look back to see who he or she was.

I stare into her hazel eyes.

She eventually lets go of me and I try to figure out who this mysterious person is.

I couldn't place it.

"I'm Katniss. Katniss Everdeen." I say, praying that she might sell out her identity like I did.

Her eyes widen and she stares at me with such awe. Her back slowly turns, revealing her neck-length spiky hair as she walked away.

No wonder those hazel eyes and spiky hair looked _familiar._


	13. Serenade

A/N

Thank you for your reviews, everyone! I really appreciate it Yes, I'll do what your reviews say :D For this chapter, I used one of the songs I've written: "Dear Issa" But now it's not really for Issa, So I cut out the parts for her. Enjoy and R and R!

* * *

_Serenade_

There was this guitar straddled under Johanna's arm.

She sat down in front of me, placed the instrument's body on her lap and put her fingers on the fretboard.

She clears her throat and a beautiful voice comes out of her lips as she strums the guitar.

"_So much things to say,_

_Let me start with,_

_How pretty you are today._

_Oh screw that, _

_You're gorgeous everyday."_

My eyes widen and I could feel a blush crawl up my cheeks.

She was serenading me.

"_It doesn't really matter,_

_How or why,_

_But I'm such a lucky person_

_to see you smile,_

_and to get a glimpse _

_of your eyes."_

Her eyes were full of life ever since I've seen her around her in 13. I feel myself get redder and my heart fluttered and my face radiated heat.

"_You smile so brightly,  
_

_Just like the sun,_

_That shines down on me,_

_That's why_

_You're adorable, baby."_

Her voice was angelic and low. It seems that the guitar was the one trying to harmonize Johanna's voice, as if the guitar was trying to empower her voice but she doesn't let it. A blush reddened her cheeks too. My stomach ached when she gazed at me with her hazel eyes.

She clears her throat again.

I could not stop smiling: My face radiated uncontrollable heat and my cheek muscles had stopped functioning and it stayed as a smile.

"Where'd you get that song?" I muse in a tone as gentle as her eyes.

Her hand reaches for my face and tucked a lock my unkempt and brown mess of a hair out of my face and behind my right ear.

I feel electricity flow where her hand touched my skin. Johanna's soft hand was one of the most comforting things I've felt.

But suddenly, she thumped the back of my head in a gentle and playful manner.

That's the Johanna I know.

_"I made it up just now."_


End file.
